extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Aachen
General Information Catholic |culture = Rhenish (Germanic) |tech_group = Western |government = Free City (until 1798) Constitutional Republic (since 1798) |rank = Duchy |development = Start: 8 |capital = Aachen (1878) |tag = AAC }} is a Catholic Rhenish free city of the HRE located in the Lower Rhineland area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising at the start of the 'Holy Roman Empire' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on February 2, 962 the free city borders fellow Catholic countries only ( west, south, east and northeast). will be annexed by Catholic Revolutionary on October 17, 1797 never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. The free city will reform into a constitutional republic in 1798, leave the HRE when it dissolves on July 12, 1806 and keep its cores till 1900. Note: Country is called "Aachen" on-file. History Wikipedia: Free Imperial City of Aachen '' Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** At Peace ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (85), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy On start up it's smart to ally one of the bigger countries in your surroundings like Saxony, Lotharingia, Swabia, or West Francia. Then try to contest Cologne and Trier, but be careful they'll most likely have a major ally, like you hopefully have yourself. After your conquest of Cologne and Trier you can turn you focus on The Palatinate, Bar, or Lorraine if they haven't got conquered by Lotharingia or Francia. If you succeed it wouldn't be dumb to try contest Saxony and to conquer the provinces required to form Westphalia. Aachen Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions:' ** +1 Diplomats ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ambitions: ** +1 Diplomatic Relations * Ideas: ** Charlemagne's Capital: *** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** Imperial Free City: *** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition ** Spa City: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Guild and Government: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Expel Heretical Officials: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics ** Baroque Architecture: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Congresses of Aachen: *** +2.00 Diplomatic Reputation Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Free Cities Category:Rhenish countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Republics Category:Countries Category:Holy Roman Empire (era) Category:Catholic countries Category:Constitutional Republics